


kiss my tats.

by kkurookei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Birthday Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Tattoos, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkurookei/pseuds/kkurookei
Summary: Three years into this perfect relationship, Kei for a fact knows that Tetsurou is very much fond of his ass as much as he is in love with the blond. He worshiped it. This little information sparked something mischievous inside him.Kei is going to get Tetsurou’s name tattooed on his ass and his boyfriend is going to love it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	kiss my tats.

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ this is my first time writing smut so i'm sorry if it sucks. i needed some spicy krtsk and this is all i could come up with. ENJOY!

Two weeks till Tetsurou’s birthday and Kei was planning something he’s sure the older would love. Three years into this perfect relationship, he for a fact knows that Tetsurou is very much fond of his ass as much as he is in love with the blond. He  _ worshiped _ it. This little information sparked something mischievous inside him, he is going to surprise the hell out of his boyfriend.

Kei will get Tetsurou’s name tattooed on his ass. And Tetsurou is going to  _ love _ it.

Kei didn’t want to delay this any further since a tattoo takes about two weeks to heal and so quickly called for an appointment. A few hours later he found himself in front of the tattoo parlour. “Here goes nothing,” he exhales.

The blond enters the shop and looks around, examining the interior. It wasn’t like your usual dark aesthetic tattoo shops. Red roses decorated the reception desk, more here and there in the corner, blending beautifully with the baby blue walls. “Welcome. How may I help you?” Came a cheerful voice from behind the counter where a bright neon pink sign read  _ ‘Roses’  _ was placed.

“Umm, I made an appointment earlier today to get a tattoo.”

“Tsukishima Kei right?” Kei nods at that and walks closer to the counter. The girl scanned through the computer for a second, “Yup, found it. Now what would you like to get? Thought of any designs yet?” She smiles at him sweetly.

“Yeah I do have something in mind but can you insert some sexy font to it. I want to get a name tatted on me.”

“Oh! Yes sure!” She hands him a small piece of paper, “Please write what you want.” Kei is writing his lover’s name on the paper when she asks, “A lover?”

Kei smiles, mind playing a picture of Tetsurou smiling with his bed head falling over his eye, and replies, “Yes. It’s for his birthday.”

“Cute!” She says while taking the piece of paper back. “So where are you getting it?”

“My ass.” A devious smirk crept on his face as he watched her choke.

  
  


***

“All done.” Kei sits up on the chair he has been lying on for an hour when they have successfully applied petroleum jelly and bandaged the new tattoo on his skin.

Kei pays for the tattoo and the tattooist hands him a package of all the essentials needed to be applied for the tattoo to heal properly. “You need to maintain the instructions thoroughly or else it could get infected. It’s your first time and it will be a little harder than usual.”

“Got it.”

“And yeah one more thing, no touching in that area. You know what I mean right?”

Kei flushes red as if he wasn’t getting a tattoo on his ass just a few minutes ago, “I get it.”

***

Tattoo: done. How to hide it from Tetsurou: not done. Kei’s lips form a thin line as he thinks of the possible excuses he could come up with. Sex. How is he going to stop Tetsurou from having sex? Their sex drive has always been high, its nothing new. They’re one shameless horny couple who don't give a shit about anything. They just go at it anytime they want to, know each other's likes and dislikes, kinks, sweet spots, what will make the other scream in pleasure. Embarrassment wasn’t in their dictionary.

Kei kept thinking harder every second until the door clock clicked, “Moonshine, I’m home! I missed you soo much,” He approaches closer and wraps his arms around Kei’s middle to scoops him up, connecting their lips together.

Both hum in the kiss and Kei tries to squirm out of the bed head’s hold, “Me too, now put me down and go wash up, I need to serve dinner,” his hand running through the other’s unruly hair. Tetsurou simply pouts and does what he’s told.

They eat dinner in silence, sometimes Tetsurou and Kei share how their days went. But right after dinner when they were all cuddled up in their living area couch, television playing a cheesy romcom, Kei had his head placed on Tetsurou’s shoulder when he felt a too known hand tracing up and down his bare thigh. He knew just what was about to go down.

Kei gulped as he stood up from Tetsurou’s side, panicking, “I’m very tired today...can we go to bed?”

Tetsurou looked at him, confusion evident in his eyes because no matter how tired they were, they always slept late. Oh how much Kei wanted to just fuck it and kiss the living daylights of his boyfriend right now. “Are you sure?” Kei nods and the raven turns off the television to accompany the blond to their bedroom. 

Kei felt sick doing that to his boyfriend.

***

A week went by quickly, Kei was able to divert Tetsurou’s mind whenever he sensed something naughty going on in his head. Like the times when the bed head would intensely stare at him or the lingering not so subtle touches. He was quite busy with his work too and Kei was glad that Tetsurou didn’t notice how he sat uncomfortably sometimes. Kei applied his ointments regularly as it was instructed, the tattoo healed fast. Five days till Tetsurou’s birthday and till the latter opens his present.

But you know, things don’t always go as planned. Like now.

Tetsurou and Kei were sucking each other’s throat dry, sucking desperately as their lips worked on one another. They’ve been like this since Tetsurou stepped inside the apartment and cornered Kei to the nearest wall. Minutes later they found themselves on the couch. They’re in a position where Kei has his back against the soft leather and Tetsurou in between his legs. They barely have any space between them, Kei arches his back into his strong arms when Tetsurou bites his bottom lip. Kei is still oblivious to where this is heading. He surrenders himself to his boyfriend and lets him do whatever.

Only when those strong hands travelled down his sides, to his hips, to his ass and squeezed did he pull off, wincing in pain, “Mhmnp!” Tetsurou moved right away.

“Kei, are you alright!?” The person in question held his butt, turning and twisting on his back, “Did I squeeze that hard?”

See, Kei loves Tetsurou more than he loves his shortcakes and wouldn't trade it for the entire world but as much as he wanted to continue, the last thing he’d like to get was infection in his ass and ruin his surprise. If they can go without sex for nine days, eighteen hours and fifty four minutes then five more days is nothing.

“No, I-I’m fine...I just-” he stammers. He opens to meet his lover’s eyes only to see worried eyes staring back at him already. 

Kei offers a small smile, reassuringly opening his arms wide for his baby to dive in. And he does just that, dives into Kei’s arms, resting his head on the blond’s shoulder while his hair tickles little laughs out of Kei. He holds him and traces his lips all over Tetsurou’s face, peppering kisses on his nose, eyelids, forehead, cheeks and lastly his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

  
  


***

  
  


The most awaited day finally arrived. His tattoo has healed, it doesn't hurt anymore and he was proud of how it looked. “I bet he’s gonna love it,” Kei says, checking himself in the mirror. He had sweetly kissed Tetsurou this morning before sending him off to work, but not without a wink and “accidentally’ brushing his hands dangerously close to Tetsurou’s dick. Kei had a lot of things planned, he quickly changed into his favourite skinny black jeans and a black knitted sweater. He needs to get to work.

  
  


***

  
  


Kuroo is really fucking exhausted right now, all he wanted to do was just take a hot shower and dive into the sheets with Kei, sleeping his fatigueness off. Days without sex was really messing with his mind. He sighs loudly and turns the knob of their apartment, “Huh?” The apartment was dimmed with candles; a fancy candle and a bottle of wine decorated the dinner table.

And then there was Kei, looking beautiful as ever. Tetsurou grins, "Tetsu, welcome home," Kei runs to the open arms of his lover, "I missed you."

"I missed you more, moonshine. You look beautiful."

Kei kisses his cheek in response, opens his tie and his coat, "Go fresh up and let's have dinner after."

They have dinner. He complements his moonshine he always does, now they're having ice cream. Suddenly he finds himself with a handful of his boyfriend. Kei throws a leg over him and climbs on his lap. Mouth full of ice cream, Kei kisses the raven. The latter kisses back almost immediately, desperately while Kei transfers the ice cream in his mouth.

Kei grinds against him, earning a mewl from his lover, "I've a little surprise for you, Tetsu."

"Hmm?" This was all he got to say before Kei took one of his hands and guided it on his ass, Tetsurou's eyes widened at the action.  _ What the fuck? _

"Mhmm," Kei taps his lips with his index finger twice and says sweetly "But you need to take these off of me to see," he points at his jeans and Tetsurou gulps from the close proximity because it was hot.

Seemed like Kei was satisfied with his reaction because he giggles. He fucking giggles as if he isn't being cruel to Tetsurou's weak heart. His moonshine gets up from his lap and takes the too stunned man's hand in his. Tetsurou lets him drag him, still somewhat malfunctioning, half with how irresistible Kei is being and half because Kei is fucking sexy and that he's fucking horny.

The next action was unexpectedly. The blond pushes Tetsurou who stumbles a little and falls until his back collides with the soft mattress of the bed. He inhales deeply as he watches Kei begin to strip, taking his pants off slowly and painfully for Tetsurou. "Fuck, baby.”

"It's not even the real surprise."

Tetsurou raises a brow, "There's more?"

He gets the answer when Kei playfully tugs off the underwear, riding the black sweater up to his nipples and turns around. His jaw drops, like literally. 

_ 'Tetsu.' _

That's his fucking name tatted on Kei's left ass cheek, "Holy shit," Kei giggles at that. Maybe because he is actually drooling but who cares? That's the most sexiest thing he has ever seen in his life. "Fuck baby, come closer."

Kei does as he is told. Right in front of Tetsurou's face, he wiggles his ass in anticipation. The bed head smooths his palm over the flesh, thumb tracing along the outline of this name, ' _ Tetsu' _ written in cursive letters. More curses leave Tetsurou's mouth, the black ink on the plumpness of the perky ass is making his ditch twitch awfully in his pants. He continues to examine it from different angles, turning Kei around in different directions and Kei felt like he could melt from the burning sensation of those calloused hands.

"Do you like my present, Tetsu?" He asks innocently, lips forming a dangerous smirk, knowing the effect he has on the bed head.

He doesn't get an answer but instead gasps when he feels something wet on his ass followed by a sharp sting. Tetsurou had bit him. If Tetsurou was in a daze earlier, he's clearly out of it now. "I love it, moonshine."

"Then I think, you should make good use of it." He says sheepishly.

_ 'Oh I will. I will destroy this ass for you.' _ Tetsurou thinks. 

The raven squeezes a few more times, until he has had enough. Tetsurou stands up to grab Kei by his hips, turning him around roughly to meet him. "What were you thinking of when you got this tattoo?"

"You," Kei says.

Tetsurou sends a harsh slap on his ass making Kei gasps, "You what?"

"You, daddy."

Tetsurou chuckles darkly, already undressing himself, " Alright babydoll, you've been very naughty since last week. Refusing daddy to mess you up. I think my babydoll here needs a punishment." It’s not surprising how they casually fall into foreplay, they love that for them.

Kei moans at that name, he always had a thing for Tetsurou addressing him as his babydoll. It makes him feel pretty and glamorous. "Yes daddy, I'll take anything you give me, I'll be good I promise."

"Yeah?" The black sweater ends up on the floor.

"Mhm," he nods, "Anything."

Wasting no time, Tetsurou switched their positions with Kei's head pressed against the bed mattress and ass up in the air. The latter’s knees wobble from the long lick along the cleft of his ass. Kei bites his down on lips to hold back a moan when Tetsurou parts his cheeks. The blond presses back into the hands, presenting his slick rim to the older.

Tetsurou had so much in his mind, of taking the blond right now, claiming his ass, ravishing him, devouring him, that he didn't realise he was reaching for lube. But when the blond whimpered to get his attention, he noticed. It is already loose and wet and slick. His dick twitches at that, he needed relief right now. "Did my babydoll touch himself before I came home, hmm?"

"Yes, I wanted to be good for you."

"You did a great job baby, I'm impressed." Kei purrs at the praise. "Your pretty hole seems to be welcoming me." Tetsurou says, inserting his middle finger inside his ass.

Kei’s breathing becomes, "please..." his eyes shut tight and his voice barely above a whisper.

His lover pecks him lightly, "Please what baby, use your words for me."

Tetsurou's works his fingers in him, sliding in and out. "Please...daddy...you in me..." Kei pants.

Tetsurou doesn't need to be told twice, dick in hand, he rubs the head to Kei's entrance. Kei squirms impatiently, "Now, now, baby relax and be good. Open up for daddy," he leans down to capture Kei's lips in a wet sloppy kiss. "Spread your legs wider." 

Kei inhales sharply when the older enters him slowly. The stretch is incredible, opening him up deliciously. He goes slow at first, like the gentleman he is but when Kei realizes that Tetsurou is increasing his pace but is too into watching his name, Kei adds "Please be gentle, daddy."

Tetsurou tightened his grip on the blond's hips, "Sure, whatever you say."

He doesn't listen to him, instead sets on a relentless speed, snapping his perfectly sculpted hips in an animalistic way. He loves the view in front of him, the arch of his back, his pelvis came in contact with Kei's ass, making it jiggle every time it hit them, And oh God the name, his name on his lovers ass is making him crazy. _ 'Tetsu' _

Kei desperately reaches for his hands and Tetsurou with no doubt holds them, brings them closer to his face, kisses every knuckle. He loves this man who is currently writhing under him. He moves his hips backwards to meet Tetsurou's thrusts, seeking release. They're moving in a rhythm when Tetsurou's mind decides to claim, "Mine." He growls before he's bending over to bite a good junction from the neck that remained untouched and exposed.

Kei screams because he has no shame and four years in relationship, Tetsurou knows he's such a screamer and he  _ knows _ how much it turns the latter on.

Tetsurou's hold around Kei's slim hips are going to leave bruises with just how tight it is. The other thing that is tight is Kei. He feels so good inside, his hot walls welcoming his every inch, so wet and warm. "So good baby, you feel so good."

He fucks him dick into him harder, "Fuck, harder," and Kei's mouth opens in a silent cry and soon he is in a daze, mind clouding with pleasure as drool runs down his open mouth and into the mattress. Kei could feel the veins inside him, so raw and rough.

Then suddenly, Tetsurou pulls out, Kei was just able to blink when the older man handles him, turning him around and onto his back. This time, he rams into him making him scream loudly as Tetsurou fucks him with no mercy. This new angle is making him feel things, reaching places he could not imagine, he feels him so deep inside his stomach. He wraps his legs tighter around his waist. Tetsurou laughs from this, "Doll, I can see myself in your belly."

They giggle, sounding both love struck and drunk and soon Kei's giggles turn into whimpers, tears trailing down his face by the way his boyfriend snapped his hips. One moment he stops and pulls out and the next moment he's brutally thrusting back inside. He does that a few more times and shushes Kei with kisses, drinking all those sounds he makes.

Grunts, curses, sounds of skin slapping against skin fills the air. The bed rattles against the wall and Kei's sure the whole neighbourhood could hear them but he couldn't bring himself to care, not now when his love, his Tetsu is making love to him like this "I love you," he mumbles against Tetsurou's lips, foreplay be damned.

"I love you more, moonshine. So much more." He breathes his words over Kei's parted lips, hanging on till the last bits as they share their breaths. Pleasure runs down down in their blood stream and a familiar feeling washes over them, they're both at their limits.

Kei splashes on both their stomachs as he cums, ropes of white decorating his chest and nipples. Tetsurou is not done yet, he leans down and sucks one of the perked nipples. Kei moans when his thrusts become more erotic.

When he’s close, simply flips the blond around, on his hands and knees again. Tetsurou pumps himself over his ass, presses the tip of his dick on the cheek that has his name on. The tip makes the plumpness of his ass dip slightly. Shots of cum come out in strings, landing over the tattoo. Tetsurou can't stop looking at the beautiful art he had just made. He scoops some and stuffs his cum covered finger inside Kei's mouth, who in return, invitingly suck on the digits. The bed head groans breathlessly as his lover wishes him again.

The blond falls back on the bed, voice hoarse from the screaming, "Happy birthday, Tetsu. I love you." God knows how Tetsurou has the energy to still hover over him.

"Fuck, baby that was so hot. The tattoo is so hot, you're so hot! I love you!" He sucks on the tattoo again, so filthy. "This is all mine."

He looks over his shoulders, "Yeah that's why I decided to put a name on it. Round two?" Kei grins suggestively, golden eyes locking with hazel ones in a challenge.

"Fuck yeah!"

  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it even tho the smut sucked lol. thank you so much for reading~
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked my work!  
> There are more to come!  
> Love you <3


End file.
